Hero
by Baby Ree
Summary: Has Cho's greatest fear come true? Follows Unexpected Love, but this story can stand on its own. For all the H/C shippers!


1 Disclaimer: the usual; all characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
2  
  
3 HERO  
  
This is a story about Harry Potter and Cho Chang and their relationship…it is set against the backdrop of Enrique Iglesias' song…HERO…  
  
Harry stood there with such hate in him. He stared into the pale eyes of Draco Malfoy, his nemesis since they had met for the very first time during Harry's 1st year at Hogwarts. He found himself in the current situation by challenging Malfoy to a wizard's duel. After learning of Malfoy's hand in the downfall of his godfather, Sirius Black, Harry erupted with rage and threatened to kill Malfoy. Malfoy had calmly suggested a duel as if he had expected Harry to offer such a proposition.  
  
Harry took a second to remove his glare at Malfoy and glanced to his right at the crowd of students present to witness one of their fellow student's demise. He saw his closest friends, Ron and Hermione, at the forefront. They had complete confidence and support in him. Hermione, however, had reservations about Harry challenging Malfoy as Malfoy seemed untouchable…his dad had such a powerful influence on the school's board of governors and Snape had always seemed to favor Malfoy better than any other student. Hermione however, reluctantly changed her mind and offered Harry full support after he reasoned with her that Malfoy would not and could not commit such a crime without reaping the consequences.  
  
Harry looked passed them and saw Cho. Cho Chang had recently become his girlfriend. She looked so upset. Her expression was one of anxiety and nervousness. Like Hermione, however, she resolved to support Harry in his decision to fight Malfoy.  
  
Harry let a small smile creep to his lips…it was love at first sight for Harry…he had never been remotely interested in any girl before. He had first seen her during a quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw…he saw her and when she smiled at him, he knew immediately that she was the one. It had taken some time since that first meeting for Cho and Harry to be together. It was well worth the wait though, Harry thought to himself. They spent every minute together and they were so happy. Harry never thought it would be possible such a feeling could exist. Suddenly, a voice jerked him back to reality…it was Malfoy.  
  
"Let's start shall we? I haven't got all day, you know." Malfoy snorted with a smirk.  
  
"You'll be sorry for what you did Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that, Potter," he said calmly and looked over at his ogre friends, Crabbe and Goyle, who looked like they were up to no good.  
  
"Ready then, together." Harry retorted  
  
"One…two…three…" both Harry and Draco said aloud.  
  
Next thing Harry knew his wand was removed from his hand and he was defenceless. He stared into Malfoy's fierce and unrelenting eyes, but Harry's courage did not falter.  
  
"Come on Malfoy…show me what you've got!" Harry yelled.  
  
The crowd by now was so confused and shocked. They looked up and saw Harry's wand hovering 10 feet above him…the great Harry Potter was defenceless against the most ruthless and cold-hearted boy in school. They gasped for Harry's safety.  
  
"Oh no…Potter…you can't die this easily…I won't let you," Malfoy's face was full of condescension and then his expression changed to one of malice. "But I will teach you to never challenge me again!"  
  
And with that Malfoy let out a command and the end of his wand shot a stream of air of such force that it hit Harry directly in the chest and Harry flew immediately backwards into the wall and landed with a thud to the floor. The crowd gasped and shouted with horror as they saw Harry hit the wall and slide down leaving a thin trail of blood behind him.  
  
Satisfied with what he had accomplished Malfoy left the scene with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. They all laughed mercilessly as they walked out of the room.  
  
The crowd immediately clamoured its way to Harry to see how he was. Hermione and Ron arrived first and propped him up in their arms.  
  
"Harry, Harry!" shouted Hermione and Ron.  
  
Harry, however, lay still…he had lost consciousness.  
  
Hermione got up and immediately ran towards the hospital wing of the school to get Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore for help. "I've got to go and get help…you stay with him Ron."  
  
"C'mon buddy, wake up, wake up…" exclaimed Ron with a look of panic and helplessness on his face. He wasn't sure whether his friend would ever wake up again. Ron then sensed that someone else was near and that she had crouched down beside them. She was Cho Chang and her face had tears streaming down it.  
  
"Oh Harry," Cho choked through her tears. "Oh Harry, please wake up. I need to know that you're OK. Please don't die…"  
  
"He's not going to die!" Ron said fiercely "He's going to be alright. Hermione and I are here for him. We don't need you here!"  
  
Ron and Hermione disliked Cho. Ever since she and Harry had gotten closer, Ron and Hermione never saw Harry like they used to. Ron and Harry even got into a huge heated argument over his obsession with Cho.  
  
Cho looked up and saw no sympathy in Ron's eyes. She was so hurt. She wanted to be there for Harry, but she knew that Ron and Hermione would never let her care for Harry. They saw her as some sort of cause as a rift between their friendship with Harry and could not accept her as a part of Harry's life. She got up slowly from Ron and Harry and turned around and ran out of the room sobbing. A few of her good friends ran after her.  
  
Ron, not entirely pleased with himself for yelling at Cho, averted his attentions back down to Harry. Seconds later, the school nurse, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore himself followed by a distraught Hermione rushed into the room and carried Harry to the hospital wing of the school. Hermione and Ron followed them silently with Harry's wand.  
  
*************  
  
Cho was on her bed crying. Her friends were around her trying to console her, but no amount of effort seemed to help. They eventually thought it best to leave her alone.  
  
Cho had been through a lot. She couldn't bear another heartbreak. Just a year ago she had lost her then current love…Cedric Diggory to the hands of the most evil wizard. She didn't even have a chance to say goodbye.  
  
And now it seemed as though history threatened to repeat itself. Harry's friends refused her help. They refused her involvement with Harry from the start. She had accepted it, but she was now so upset that they had not allowed her to be with him in his time of need. Would she once again not be able to tell the love of her life goodbye if it came to that? Why was the world so cruel to her? Would she ever be able to open her heart again to love when such tragedy always struck?  
  
It had taken a while for her to let anyone into her heart again after Cedric. Cedric's death had been too much. But Harry came back into her life and never allowed her to close her heart. There was something about Harry that was quite different from Cedric. Harry was sweet and very patient with her. He hadn't forced her to be with him. She felt that the bond they shared was much stronger than anything she had experienced. They were happy together. Cho thought back to the very first moments with Harry (with song playing in background)…  
  
Cho seeing Harry for the first time on the quidditch field…he being very cute and looking very handsome in his Gryffindor robes and she smiling at him. She had always admired him from afar for his bravery and his talent on the quidditch field. She didn't want to be one of those girls though who wanted to be with him merely due to his celebrity status.  
  
Would you dance…if I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run…and never look back?  
  
At the start of her 5th year at Hogwarts, she passing Harry in the hall. She once again smiling at him. He smiling back this time and his gaze remaining on her longer than she had anticipated and they both blushing.  
  
Would you cry…if you saw me crying?  
  
Would you save my soul tonight…  
  
Cho having to refuse Harry when he asked her to the Yule ball. She held out hope as long as she could for him to ask her, but then Cedric had asked her and she said yes believing that Harry did not want to go with her. She was very sad indeed that she had to decline him.  
  
Would you tremble…if I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh…oh please tell me this…  
  
Cho visibly shaken and upset at the loss of Cedric. Both Cho and Cedric had unexpectedly gotten very close and Cho almost believed herself to be truly in love. Harry looking at Cho as she grieved not knowing how to comfort her… thinking it better to leave her alone.  
  
Now would you die…for the one you love?  
  
Hold me in your arms tonight…  
  
At the start of her 6th year at Hogwarts, she once again seeing Harry as they passed each other in the hall. He smiling at her, but she still sad not smiling back. She regretting her actions for being so rude. Harry not approaching her the rest of the term.  
  
I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away…  
  
Cho deciding to rectify any misunderstanding Harry may have about her and starting up a pleasant conversation with him. Harry responding with warmness and tenderness and asking her if they could get together again soon. She nodding with a smile and glad that they were becoming friends again.  
  
Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
  
Would you lie…would you run and hide?  
  
Cho and Harry spending a lot of time together…flying on their broomsticks, having lunch by the lake, laughing at his silliness, studying in the library together…  
  
Am I in too deep…have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care…you're here tonight  
  
After a tender, intimate and quiet moment just shared, Harry moving closer to Cho to kiss her, but she quickly pulling back unable to kiss him. Feeling embarrassed Harry retreating and apologizing for his behavior. She immediately telling him that it wasn't him and that she wasn't sure that she was ready to be intimate with someone so soon after Cedric. She getting up and leaving a hurt and confused Harry behind.  
  
I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away…  
  
Cho, expecting Harry to end their friendship, happily learning that Harry still wants to be around her and be more than a friend but only when she is ready. Harry declaring his love for her and revealing to her that he has loved her from the very first moment he saw her. And that he doesn't want to push her and that he'll wait as long as it's necessary for her. She being completely amazed and flattered.  
  
I just want to hold you…  
  
I just want to hold you…  
  
Cho telling Harry on their next date that she was ready to be with him and revealing to him that she had the same feelings too about him. That she had always admired him for his amazing feats of bravery and kindness. Both Harry and Cho moving closer and kissing for the very first time. It was the most exhilarating kiss either one ever had and they remained in their embrace for a while.  
  
Am I in too deep, have I lost my mind?  
  
Well, I don't care…you're here tonight…  
  
Harry telling Cho about his challenge to Malfoy and Cho expressing her concern. Harry comforting her and embracing her.  
  
I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by your forever  
  
You can take my breath away…  
  
Cho witnessing Harry's downfall at the hands of Malfoy…a look of horror all over her face.  
  
I can be your hero  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I'll stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away…  
  
You can take my breath away…  
  
I can be your hero…  
  
*********  
  
Cho awoke the next morning with a start. She just had a nightmare…one in which Harry died and she was alone again never to see him…never to tell him that he was her one true love. Fearing that this might really happen, Cho got up and got dressed to go to the hospital wing. She didn't care that Harry's closest friends hated her and didn't want her near Harry. She had to see him at least this one last time.  
  
"He would want to see me one last time," she said with determination.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door…  
  
"Yes?" asked Cho.  
  
"Cho, it's Professor Dumbledore…may I come in?"  
  
Cho hurriedly put on her last shoe and ran to the door. Terrified of the news that Dumbledore may be bringing to her. She flung the door open and saw Dumbledore standing there looking at her with a sincere and concerned expression.  
  
"What is it, professor? Is it Harry? Is he…g…gone?" fresh tears running down her face.  
  
"No my dear, please don't be alarmed…Harry is quite alright. In fact he's asking for you. He's concerned that he hasn't received you yet as a visitor." Dumbledore said with a slight grin on his old wise face.  
  
"Oh professor, thank you! I can't wait to see him…it's…it's just that…" Cho couldn't say it. She didn't want Hermione and Ron to get into any trouble.  
  
"My dear…you can tell me anything." The old professor responded kindly.  
  
"Well, it's just that Harry's friends don't like me and they don't want me around him," Cho finally said looking down at her shoes.  
  
"I figured as much. Hermione and Ron are Harry's closest friends, but it is you that Harry loves and wants to be with. True, they will always be there for him and in his life. But I daresay, that there is only one other bond that is stronger than friendship…even the closest and strongest of friendships…and that is love." Cho still didn't look like she was completely convinced that it be wise for her to see Harry. "You shouldn't let what others say or think keep you from that love. Love is a precious thing, Cho. And if I'm not mistaken, you're quite a lucky woman to have found it once already. Don't let what others think rob you of it again." Dumbledore said gently.  
  
Breaking down with fresh tears, Cho said, "He was so special to me. We didn't even mean for anything to happen. It just did and it felt wonderful. When I lost him, I didn't know what to do with myself. I regretted every moment that I couldn't see him in his final minutes to tell him that I cared for him so much. I never wanted to be hurt like that again. I still hurt." Dumbledore just stood there listening to her brave words, believing that this was probably the first time Cho had openly discussed her grief over Cedric. "Then Harry came back into my life. At first, it was just great to have him as a friend…someone to talk to again and someone to make me see that there was still so much life to experience. I was hesitant at first when he wanted to be more than friends…I couldn't bear anymore torment on my heart. But he was patient and told me that he would wait as long as necessary for me. I was very flattered and touched. After that, I knew that I had to get on with my life. And in truth, I knew that deep in my heart, I had always loved Harry, even before Cedric. It was so refreshing to let him come into my life. I was so happy…never thought that I could find happiness again."  
  
"Cho…look at me…as I said, you are very special to have found such true and innocent love in two great champions and people. Now wait here for a second. I believe two people want to see you." Dumbledore proceeded to the door and ushered for two people to come forward.  
  
It was Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Oh!" gasped Cho, alarmed that they had heard everything.  
  
"Cho, can you ever forgive us?" said Hermione. "I never thought that you really cared for Harry so deeply."  
  
"We just thought that you were using Harry as a replacement for Cedric. Never thought that you had to struggle with yourself to let Harry become a part of your life. He always speaks so fondly of you. He really cares for you. We were fools to think that you were just using him. Please accept our apologies," said Ron.  
  
Dumbledore stood just outside the entrance not wanting to intrude.  
  
Crying with tears of relief and joy, Cho said, "Of course I forgive you both! You both are Harry's closest friends. I would never want to rob him of that. You guys have been through too much together!"  
  
Hermione chimed in, "as you and Harry have been through a lot together also."  
  
Cho smiled. "Can I go see him now?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes, Ron and I will take you to him." Hermione came and put her hand on Cho's arm and lead her towards the entrance followed by Ron. "Are you coming professor?" Hermione said to Dumbledore.  
  
"I believe not…you three go along and see your friend…I will pay a visit later. Right now, I have to visit Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Professor…thank you," smiled Cho.  
  
****************  
  
Harry laid on the bed with a sad look on his face. Why hadn't Cho come to see him? Didn't she care? Harry turned his head to the other side of the wall facing away from the door.  
  
Cho came to the door and saw Harry lying on the bed. She almost cried. She walked slowly over to his bed and sat there. She didn't want to say a word and wake him if he was asleep. A silent lone tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Harry all of a sudden opened his eyes as he sensed someone with him. He slowly turned and saw Cho's beautiful face. She smiled when she saw his face.  
  
"Hi there," said Cho.  
  
"Hi…where have you been? I was so worried that you would never come," said Harry.  
  
"Wild dragons couldn't keep me away from you, Harry," Cho took hold of one of his hands. She immediately brought it up to her tear stained cheek and closed her eyes wanting to remember this moment forever.  
  
"I love you, Cho."  
  
Cho opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the sincerity in Harry's eyes. "I love you too, Harry Potter. Please promise me that you'll never leave my side…I couldn't bear it, you know."  
  
"I promise to stand by your side forever and promise to be the hero you fell in love with," Harry said tenderly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Cho leaned down and gave Harry a kiss. Harry reached his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Thank you," Cho said again as she gazed into Harry's green eyes.  
  
The End 


End file.
